


chicken soup for the soul

by fabulousfairytales



Series: in which levi is the personified gay panic and nico loves it [7]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: B-Team, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, Nico being sick and Levi bringing him some chicken soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Nico is sick at home on New Year's Eve and tweets about his neighbor's cat that he is watching. A little tweet can go a long way.





	chicken soup for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> It's New Year's Eve! I wish everyone a super great 2019!  
> I got this prompt a while ago, but my brain kinda mixed it all up, so I'm sorry, but the main idea still stands haha.
> 
> samizaayn said: So is new year eve and weirdly enough nico have a surgery and after he finish he post some tweet (or maybe text someone) saying he’s hungry and a little lonely so Levi finds out and rushes in with some cheap fast food and they receive the new year talking about some lame movie or something fidhsnd  
> samizaayn said: fast food or chicken soup 👀👀👀👀👀

It was New Year’s Eve and Nico was sitting on his couch in his sweatpants, petting his neighbor’s cat. His neighbor was a friendly old lady who was gone over the holidays to visit her daughters and grandchildren, so he offered to watch her cat. He was a beautiful calico cat called Cookie and just the fluffiest little being in existence. When the cat rolled onto its back and into Nico’s lap, the ortho fellow pulled out his phone and snapped a quick picture.

He opened up Twitter and posted the picture with the caption “I might be sick, but at least I’m not alone #nye #newyearskiss #catinmylap”. He grinned and fondled Cookie’s ears, before looking up to the TV again, directing his attention back to the episode of Queer Eye.

He yawned and looked at his phone. It was only 9 pm and Nico judged himself a bit, because normally he would be at some New Year’s Eve party with his friends. But this year, he was sick and he also didn’t really feel like kissing some stranger at midnight.

His fellowship was stressful and he had told himself that he wouldn’t actively look for a relationship, but the moment he and Link had arrived at their first patient, Nico saw _him_. He didn’t say much, but Nico was fascinated by the intern.

He noticed him again in the OR when they were working on Nisha. The intern was trying his best to get a good look at what they were doing, until his eyes got stuck on Nico. _Maybe the fascination wasn’t just one-sided_ , Nico thought and then winked at him, causing the intern to let the tray he was holding, fall down. He was so cute.

They eventually lost the girl, so he decided to go to Joe’s and buy Schmitt a drink. He was reaching for his money, but Nico stopped him by touching his hand. It was warm. And soft. In that moment Nico had noticed how touch-starved he had been and how badly he wanted to touch him again.

Later that evening, he sat with Link and Jo at another table while staring at the Schmitt from afar. Link had noticed Nico’s stares and smirked, turning to Jo and asking her questions about the intern which earned him an annoyed glare from Nico. However, the fellow listened closely to learn as much as possible about the man, including the mean nicknames ‘Glasses’ and ‘Bloodbank’ as well as his first name that was ‘Levi’.

Levi. So now he could dream about the intern using his first name and Nico couldn’t decide if that was a good or a bad thing.

He shook his head to scare away the thoughts and sighed. He missed Levi. They haven’t seen each other in over a week since their schedules were crazy and then he got sick.

They haven’t really talked about what they were at this point, but they already had a few dates with Levi staying overnight quite a few times.

He was about to drift off when the doorbell suddenly rang. He winced and got up to open the door with Cookie on his arm.

“Happy New Year’s Eve!” Levi and his friends exclaimed. Nico had to blink a few times to understand what was happening. He didn’t know what to say, so he just stepped aside to let them in.

“Ohh Cookie is so cute!” Taryn squealed and petted the cat shortly before setting down the bag of board games next to the coffee table. Nico let Cookie down and then turned to Levi who just smiled at him.

“I hope it’s okay that I brought them. I brought food, including some chicken soup and the other didn’t have plans yet so I thought–“

“Of course. They are always welcome, don’t worry,” Nico assured and took one of the bags. He took Levi’s hand and lead them to the kitchen island where they put down the bags of food.

“Thank you,” he whispered and caressed the intern’s cheek.

“Hey Nico?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t you say something? That you’re spending tonight alone? We could’ve come over earlier.” Levi opened the bags and got the food out before opening the drawer to get some cutlery.

“Er, I mean I still have that cold. I didn’t want to give it to you or the others,” he muttered and it was only half of a lie. He meant it that he didn’t want to pass it to the others, but it wasn’t the whole truth.

“Oh, I guess that makes sense. You want them to go?” Levi asked carefully, taking Nico’s hands in his and pressing a small kiss on it. Nico smiled and shook his head.

“No. No, they can stay.”

-

“You capitalistic bastard! I can’t believe you’re making me pay this much!” Dahlia yelled indignant. She shuffled between the monopoly bills and threw the stack of notes into Taryn’s direction who just grinned smugly. Only her and Dahlia were left in the game. Casey was out first. Then Levi lost all his money and shortly after Nico was out, too.

The latter two were on the couch with Nico’s head in Levi’s lap and Cookie on Nico’s stomach. The younger one was letting his fingers glide through Nico’s soft hair and the fellow closed his eyes for a moment, smiling blissfully as he petted the cat.

“Thank you for coming. And bringing chicken soup. And just overall being an amazing human being. I really appreciate this, babe,” he muttered. Laying like this was just perfect and he wanted to stay like this forever.

“Ba-babe?” Levi asked with his eyes wide open in surprise.

“Oh, I – uh. You know, I really like you, right?” The younger one nodded. Hearing that made the butterflies in his stomach dance.

“I know we haven’t really talked about it yet and maybe this isn’t the best time,” he glanced over to Levi’s friends who were slowly also becoming his friends, and then back to Levi.

“But I’d really like for us to become something. You’re so sweet and I like being with you. And I wanna call you my boyfriend.” Nico added with a smile. He slowly sat up again and cupped Levi’s cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs.

“Y-you – Really?” Levi’s mouth gaped wide open and he blushed furiously. At this point he should’ve gotten used to Nico telling him sweet things like that. But he wasn’t quite ready for this one. Everything around him went really quiet and he didn’t know if it was just in his head, or if his friends were eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Yes, really,” Nico reassured and lightly brushed over Levi’s soft lips with his thumb.

“I really like you Levi,” he purred into the intern’s ear, “And I want to tell everyone that you’re mine,” he said with a smirk.

Levi had to take a moment to register what Nico just said. Did he really just say that he wanted to be with him? Like as in being his boyfriend? Nico Kim wanted _him_? He wanted him. And Levi wanted him too. Oh, he wanted him so bad.

He wanted to say something. Oh, how bad he just wanted to say something, but his throat was closing up and the only way he could think of reacting was to wrap his arms around Nico’s neck and to kiss him excitedly. He smiled into the kiss as his tongue slipped into Nico’s mouth, feeling the hot wetness, before being softly pushed away. Confused, he furrowed his brow.

“I’m still sick,” Nico explained, but Levi just chuckled.

“I don’t care,” he whispered and kissed him again, this time without interruptions.

-

“5! 4! 3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!” They called out excited while standing on Nico’s balcony, watching the fireworks emerge all over the city. Pinks and blues and greens were painting the dark night sky in a beautiful explosion of color.

Nico grinned and pulled Levi into his arms to place a kiss on the younger man’s temple. This was so much better than being at a party with people he didn’t know.

“How about we do this every year now?” Nico suggested with a small smile on his lips.

“There’s nothing else I’d rather do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always appreciated!  
> I'm @orthoglasses on tumblr so come over if you wanna chat or leave a prompt! :)


End file.
